


Late at night

by NaruKim



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, enemies to fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruKim/pseuds/NaruKim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting and chasing was always their foreplay. The place assigned for the night? Izaya's. There was no love, no affection. Just pure, unaltered lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late at night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old work that I had on tumblr, now decided to post in here. Sorry for any mistakes!

The view from Izaya’s apartment in Shinjuku was as always, astounding. The large window panel behind his workings desk provided the best of all of course, especially during night time, when the city lights would give an almost magical feeling to the view. It was even better when the lights were off, but that wasn't precisely the reason why they weren't on in the first place.

“Haa… haa–!”

A thud interrupted the rhythm of the soft pants and moans heard in the room, caused by a blonde head leaning back against the before mentioned window.

Her hands, currently entwined on black locks of hair, grasped desperately the head that was now buried between her legs; while the hands of the man kneeling in front of her lifted up the dark skirt for better access. Her underwear was scattered somewhere on the floor. While her bra had been craftily removed, her blouse and vest remained on and open just enough for her voluptuous chest to be on full display; moving up and down while following the pace of her ragged breathing.

“F-fuck flea, s-so… good…”

She could feel him smirk before plunging his tongue back inside her already moist entrance. In, out, around, then back in and out, until he felt satisfied and decided to tease her clit. Her hips tried to push against that devilish mouth which was ironically taking her to the heavens, but the hands on her thighs stopped her. Even if she was stronger than who knows how many men, whenever Izaya used her tongue on her for things that didn’t include talking, Shizuka felt her strength draining out as if it had never been there on the first place. She didn’t feel like a bodyguard or a monster. She felt like a woman.

A very turned on woman.

“I-Izaya-ah! I’m gonna—Haah–!”

Her orgasm hit her with such strength she almost gave in to her trembling knees. Almost. Of course, even if she felt weaker during sex, it didn’t mean her strength was completely gone.

Izaya’s tongue eagerly lapped her juices, licking his lips once he deemed it enough.

“You taste really sweet for such a brutish amazon, Shizuka-chan.” His voice was hoarse and dripping with arousal when he stood up, facing her as he fixed his fur trimmed jacket. He hadn’t even bothered to undress “but I guess we have your sweet tooth to thank for that, ne?”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

This is why she loved when Izaya performed cunnilingus on her. Not only was he great at it, but kept his mouth busy, unable to make any snarky remarks. However, she kept any complaint to herself when the sounds of a belt being undone and a zipper being pulled down were heard.

“My, my… eager for your enemy’s cock, Shizu-chan?” the low chuckle both turned her on and pissed her off at the same time. It died off as his voice turned serious “Did your protozoan brain remember to take the pills every day?”

“Refrain from unnecessary comments unless you want to lose your precious dick.” She growled, turning to face the wall-to-wall window panel while she moved her hair aside “And yes. I’m not an irresponsible asshole like you, who refuses to wear a condom.”

He loomed over her once his pants and boxers were lowered enough, wrapping an arm around her waist and supporting the other on the glass before them “So mean, Shizu-chan… are you sure I'm the only one who prefers it that way? I know you love how it feels inside you~” his chin rested on her left shoulder and she just knew there was a smug smile on his face, so she refused to turn to see him. The informant took advantage of this, teasing her by licking her earlobe “Also, I just really like to feel Shizu-chan trapping me inside... the heat of your skin, the dripping wetness that proves how much I turn you on..." Izaya’s voice was low and dangerous, as well as playful. His glans moved against her nether lips, teasing the moist entrance from time to time “I really enjoy seeing my cum dripping off of you when we’re done too…”

Her face reddened but she refused to let the bastard get away with his teasing. One of her hands went for support in front of her, while the other moved behind, taking a hold of Izaya’s cock and lining it up where it should have been since minutes ago. Meanwhile, the man froze for a moment… angry Shizuka holding his manhood was a very dangerous thing. Still, since the brunette often sought strong emotions it only served to excite him further.

“What part of ‘shut up and fuck me’ did you not understand, louse?”

He grinned mischievously as he pushed in. Shizuka was too startled to keep a hold, so she quickly moved to support both arms on the window, bracing herself for the moment Izaya was completely sheathed inside her and his frenzied thrusts began.

“Ah–!”

They did soon.

It was never calm, nor loving with Izaya. It never started slow nor with kisses. Their fucking was often preceded by hours of chasing, beating, fighting, struggling, pulling, pushing, grasping, licking, biting, groping and grinding.

What they did was fuck. There was no romantic way of putting it because they certainly weren’t a couple, their status of enemies never changed. They just became sort of… fuck enemies? If the term even exists.

“S-Shizu-chan is always sucking me in so eagerly…” he plunged inside her with his all, pulling her hips towards him to meet his thrusts, even if she was already doing it herself “As if… haa… as if your body actually likes me~”

The blonde was aware Izaya had a point there. Even if they hated each other’s guts, their bodies matched and fit so perfectly it was ridiculous.

Strands of her blonde hair stuck to her face, and even if she couldn’t see Izaya’s face, she was sure he was sweating too. She could feel the hand on her waist moving downwards, reaching inside her already lifted skirt.

“Don’t–!”

His fingers toyed with her clit, digits exploring her labium. She felt the fur of his coat brushing against her thighs from time to time, same as his silver ring that grazed her clit sometimes.

Shizuka had turned into a mess of moans and pants, biting her lips in the moments she felt she would scream, as Izaya mercilessly tortured her and pounded inside her.

Suddenly she was pushed against the glass, her nipples twitching at the sudden coolness they faced. Her left cheek was also pressed against it, but she didn’t even bother to complain for the roughness. It was their everyday routine after all, same as their fucking. Except sometimes that didn’t always went on at the informant’s place.

“Shit, harder—move like a man you stupid fle-aah!” Izaya pulled the blonde hair roughly as he bit her lower lip and she went in to suck the other’s upper lip, soon engaging in a rather hungry kiss.

Feminine moans and male grunts filled the room along with pants and the intoxicating smell of sex. Soon Izaya found himself clutching Shizuka’s breasts as he relentlessly slammed himself inside her moist heat, almost on the brink of insanity from the pleasure it caused him.

Close, so close.

“I-Iza—ah yaa—!”

She was screaming his name in a rather pitiful way, almost whimpering as he felt her walls clenching around him.

“S-Shizuka… will you come for me?”

And she did. There was nothing she could do to stop the overwhelming feeling of pleasure that hit her, wave after wave, as Izaya never once slowed the speed of his thrusts. When a loud moan followed by some cursing was heard it had become obvious he was only seconds away of filling her, while she was just going down from her post-orgasmic high. 

The female body-guard turned as the informant pulled out of her, leaning on the tarnished glass as Izaya took a small break, and then quickly fixed his own clothing.

It was how it went every night. No post-sex affection, no ‘thank you for the fuck’ or anything. That was fine with them though, because it was how they dealt with their sexual attraction to each other.

Shizuka fixed her clothes as well. They both went to wash up to the bathroom in turns, and as much a the blonde wanted a shower, she preferred her own place for that. Unless she was aiming for a round two or three.

They met at the doorway, as Shizuka rolled her eyes at the brunette who walked her to the door. He caught her gaze and smirked.

“Is Shizuka-chan working late tomorrow~?” she caught the implied request immediately.

“I’ll be home at 6pm”

“Be there at 7 then.”


End file.
